vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Balnazzar
Summary Balnazzar was one of the three nathrezim left behind in Lordaeron to oversee its demonic conquest. However, following the defeat of Archimonde and the return of Prince Arthas, he, alongside his two siblings fled, quickly regrouped, and concocted a new plan to destroy Arthas once and for all. Though they ultimately failed to destroy Arthas, the undead prince eventually left Lordaeron, leaving Balnazzar to rule the Plaguelands. Soon after, Sylvanas laid siege to Balnazzar's forces and ultimately forced Varimathras to execute Balnazzar. However the execution was faked and Balnazzar later came to possess the body of Saidan Dathrohan, a founder of the Scarlet Crusade. Following the war against the Lich King, Balnazzar and his undead Risen were killed by adventurers and forced back to the Twisting Nether, where he would return from years later during third invasion of the Burning Legion. Balnazzar was finally killed in the Netherlight Temple located in the Twisting Nether, thus dying a permanent death. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Balnazzar, "Grand Crusader Dathrohan" Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Dreadlord/Nathrezim, former "Grand Crusader" of the Scarlet Crusade Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8. Demons who die outside the Twisting Nether will eventually re-materialize within the Twisting Nether), Regeneration (Low-Godly) via the Twisting Nether, Flight, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Life Energy and Soul Absorption, Chaos Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Soul Manipulation via Fel Magic (Fel Magic is a pure manifestation of disorder which harnesses the life energy and souls of living things as fuel), Spatial Manipulation (Demons are able to tear their way into the physical universe), Teleportation, Possession, Social Influencing, Stealth Mastery, Power Bestowal, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Telepathy via Mind Blast and Psychic Scream, Mind Manipulation via Domination, Darkness Manipulation via Shadow Shock, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Transformed the Scarlet Crusaders into the undead Risen), Necromancy, Summoning. Should possess the abilities of the Headless Horseman including: Disease Manipulation via Pulsing Pumpkin and Fire Manipulation via Conflagration, due to being responsible for its creation. Resistance to Chaos Manipulation (Demons originate from the Twisting Nether and are immune to its nature, including its Chaotic energies), Magic (Able to coexist with the Twisting Nether's rampant volatile magical energies), Spatial Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Demons are born from the Twisting Nether and are able to coexist with its effects, which are able to tear through the Great Dark Beyond and warp creation) Attack Potency: City level (Stronger than most demons, but was unable to match individuals such as Sylvanus Windrunner, Arthas Menethil, and the Conclave. As one of the leading dreadlord forces he is of the same league as Mal'Ganis. Comparable to Tirion Fordring, who had sacrificed his life to defeat him). Speed: At least Subsonic (Managed to escape from Sylvanus Windrunner, who could keep pace with Arthas Menethil). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Survived an onslaught against Illidan Stormrage and his allies, albeit with extremely heavy injury). Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range normally, likely higher with magic Standard Equipment: His blade Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery 1024px-Saidan_Dathrohan_Balnazzar.png|Balnazzar in Ashbringer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Blizzard Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Disease Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7